This is the House that John Built
by raisintorte
Summary: A short story about John, Carson, Elizabeth, Radek, and Rodney 19 years in the future. [Gen, Future Fic. General S2 casting spoilers, but nothing episode specific]


**Genre:** Gen, future fic.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** General S2 Casting spoilers, but nothing plot or episode specific.   
**A/N:** Many, many, many, thanks to **daisycm83** for the excellent beta.

* * *

There was a general assumption around Atlantis that the five remaining original members of the expedition would request permission to retire off-world, like SG1 had, and live out their lives in Atlantis. So there was much surprise and more speculation when General Sheppard sent in his request for retirement and asked permission to return to Earth.

The request hadn't been a surprise to Carson, Elizabeth, Radek, or Rodney. John had discussed it with them first, and they had all agreed. Atlantis had been their home for 19 years, fighting the Wraith and exploring a new galaxy, but they were ready to go back home. To Earth. John was just the first to request it.

* * *

After General Sheppard leaves, everyone agrees it won't be long before the others follow. None of them make any announcements yet, but with General Sheppard on Earth, the rest will follow suit.

Three months after John leaves, they receive a package from him in the weekly data burst. Elizabeth meets with Radek, Rodney, and Carson in her office and they open it together. It contains pictures of a plot of land right on the Pacific Ocean, blueprints for a house, and brochures from the small but prestigious college down the road.

The house plans include multiple bedrooms, five offices, three labs, and a wood shop. Rodney, being Rodney, immediately gets out his red pen and starts editing the plans, giving himself more lab space while taking away some of Radek's. Radek takes the pen and fights back. Carson and Elizabeth sit back and laugh.

By the time the next data burst is ready to be sent, all four of them have made their suggested changes to the blueprints, and off they go.

Every time there is a data burst over the next few months, there is always a message from John with pictures and progress reports on the house.

* * *

Eight months after John goes back to Earth, Radek and Carson leave. Radek is caught in a lab explosion, and while he isn't permanently injured, it is bad enough for him to be evacuated back to earth for medical treatment. They all agree that Carson should go along to make sure he gets the best care.

The house is complete by the time Radek is released from the SGC infirmary, so they move right in.

* * *

It is generally assumed that Rodney will go out in a blaze of glory, kicking and screaming as they pull him out of the labs. So there is much surprise when he is rather quiet and unassuming when he decides to leave.

Rodney simply makes an announcement one afternoon, ties up his business, hands over the reigns to some 35 year old kid (who Rodney hand-picked) who thinks that he was smarter than God, (Rodney wouldn't have given him the time of day if he hadn't) and steps through the gate.

They offer him a position at Area 51 or the SGC--he says no. There is some begging, as they don't want to lose Rodney's brain or his experience. Finally, he agrees to stay on—but only as a part-time consultant.

He already has a job at a college, and a home, and a family.

* * *

Elizabeth is the last to leave. As one of first members of the original expedition in, she feels it is fitting that she is last one out.

Her replacement is a lovely woman named Cassandra Fraiser, who everyone just adores, and has promised to care for and treasure the city.

Elizabeth's final day on Atlantis is sunny, and when she steps through the gate she doesn't feel any sadness. She is going home.

John, Carson, Radek, and Rodney are waiting for her in the SGC gateroom when she steps through and they all surround and welcome her home.

* * *

Once Elizabeth is home, they all settle into their own comfortable routines.

John buys an Adirondack chair and sits on the beach, reading and swimming. He keeps the house running in his spare time. Once a month, Rodney runs down the beach and throws a bottle of SPF 100 at him, yelling and accusing him of trying to kill himself.

When he isn't yelling at John, Rodney is yelling at students and teaching at the local college.

Carson has a research lab that resembles the one he had in Atlantis, and he volunteers at the free clinic three days a week.

Radek makes beautiful wood carvings and comforts the students that Rodney yells at. So far he's carved a ZPM for Rodney, a Puddle Jumper for John, a miniature Atlantis for Carson, and he's working on a stargate for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth teaches and writes, and sometimes she goes on diplomatic assignments. When she goes out on assignment, she never goes alone. It's usually John with her, but sometimes it's Rodney.

John still sleeps with a gun on his nightstand and Radek keeps a knife in the drawer next to his bed. Elizabeth doesn't have any weapons but she triple checks the security system every night. Carson still has nightmares and Rodney upgrades their security system once a month.

None of them really date, or want to. Carson tried dating the widowed Bed & Breakfast owner but she wanted to know too much, and there is so much about his life he couldn't tell her. Even if he could tell her, he didn't think she would understand.

Elizabeth had always wondered how she would feel to come home--where she would go, because her parents were dead, she had no siblings, and Simon was long gone. What she hadn't realized at the time was she did have a family, and she always had a home to go to.

The home John built for them.

* * *

They still keep in touch with a most of the original and early expedition members.

Cadman had returned to Earth years ago, after sustaining a career ending injury. No one had been surprised when Lorne had seized the opportunity and asked her to marry him. She said yes (as expected) and he was granted a transfer back to the SGC.

They held the wedding on Atlantis. Rodney gave away the bride, John stood up for the groom, and Elizabeth performed the ceremony.

The new Mr. and Mrs. Lorne moved back to Colorado Springs. First Lorne took over SG-1, and eventually was given command of the SGC. Laura went back to school, got her teaching certificate, and got a job at the local high school teaching physical education and coaching track. They had twins, who were the bane and delight of Lorne and Laura's existence.

When they show up for a visit with papers stating that if anything should happen to them, they want Rodney, Elizabeth, John, Radek, and Carson to raise the kids, Elizabeth smiles, Carson gives them both gigantic hugs, and Radek tears up. Rodney makes a derogatory statement about rug rats but then he hugs Laura tight and leaves the room--an allergic reaction to her perfume, he claims. John would have also agreed, but he's outside showing the twins his Cessna and talking about flying lessons (when they're old enough, of course.)

* * *

When Miko shows up on their door step one day, crying her eyes out and holding a suitcase, it takes them two days to get the entire story out of her. One of her grad students had broken her heart and stolen her research. Elizabeth tucks her into a guest room, Carson makes her tea, and Radek keeps her company.

No one comments when John and Rodney disappear within hours of learning the gentleman's name. They reappear four days later with a handwritten apology to be published in the journal of Miko's choosing, all of her research, and a fellowship position for her at UCLA.

* * *

Once a year they hold a picnic and everyone comes.

Bates, who had married the SGC doctor who nursed him back from his coma, has mellowed over the years. He can always be found wearing an apron and manning the grill with his kids running around.

Stackhouse's boys look just like him and are planning on going to West Point. Caldwell passed away five years ago, but his son still comes to the picnics. He is on SG-23.

Novak is still working for Area 51, hiccupping away. She had married Doctor Lee in a lovely ceremony on the side of the mountain. They stay with the Atlantis crew for two months in the spring after accidentally blowing up part of their house with some insane experiment.

Rodney helps them design the plans for the new house to ensure that it will never happen again.

* * *

They all miss Teyla and Ronon, but they had left long before John returned to Earth. They moved to the New Athos with many Athosian and Sataden refugees and started rebuilding their societies.

They were still in contact with Atlantis and sent messages through the Stargate. Both had married and had families of their own, and love their home.

There is talk on both sides of arranging a visit, but they aren't sure who would go where. None of them really wants to return to Atlantis, and Teyla and Ronon are too rooted in their new homes to risk getting stuck on Earth.

* * *

They all retained security clearance and were still listed as SCG consultants on the Atlantis project. They were kept apprised of the situation and gave advice as necessary. It was nice to hear news about the place they had all called home for 19 years.

They missed Atlantis but were happy to have their own home.


End file.
